Grease DBZ Style
by Katerina-Katsopolis
Summary: All this is is Grease with the chatachers from Dragon Ball Z. I havn't seen this on Fan Fic yet so I thought I'd get it a try. Please RR
1. School Starts

Hey I know that I haven't my other story but I am having a wrighter's block so I am doing something else to try to thin of something. Grease was one of my favorite movies and Dragon Ball Z is my favorite show so I thought why not put them together. So that is what I am doing. Just so you know I don't own DBZ Grease of any of its songs. All I do own is my to OC's. And if you are a Lunch/Tien fan do not read. Now on with the story. V-Vegeta B-Bulma G-Goku C-Chi-Chi P-Piccolo K-Krillin T-Tien 18-18 (A/N: I didn't want to leave her out.) S-Stormy (OC) M-Misty (OC) Pairings: Vegeta/Bulma,Goku/Chi-Chi,Krillin/18,Tien/OC,Piccolo/OC ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta and Bulma where running alone the beach when Bulma said, "Vegeta." "What is it?" Vegeta asked. "I have to go back to Australia. I may never see you again." "Don't say that of course we'll see each other again." "Vegeta is this the end?" "Of course not. It's only the beginning."  
  
I saw my problems and I'll see the light  
  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word  
  
They think our love is just a growin' pain  
  
Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame  
  
Their lips are lyin', only real is real  
  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel - grease is the word  
  
(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)  
  
It's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to  
  
yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word  
  
(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)  
  
It's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
This is a life of illusion, a life of control  
  
Mixed with confusion - what're we doin' here?  
  
We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to  
  
yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word  
  
(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)  
  
It's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)  
  
It's got a groove, it's got a meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
(Grease is the word, is the word, is the word...)  
  
"Hey Krillin what cha got there?" Piccolo said as he Krillin and Tien walked to the school building. "Hey it's a home made lunch." Krillin said. "Oh yeah he always brings one on the first day of school." Tien said to Piccolo. "Hey look it's Goku." Piccolo shouted. Then they walked up to meat him. "What did you do this summer?" Krillin asked when they walked up there. "What are you? My mother? I was working. Witch is more than you can say." Goku told them. "I'm saving up to get me some wheels."  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Tien shouted. Vegeta turned and grined as the gang came up to him. "Hey what did you do this summer?" Krillin asked the leader of the gang. "Hung out at the beach." Vegeta said to the gang. "How was the action at the beach?" Goku asked his friend. "Not bad I did meet this one girl." Just then the bell rang. And they walked into the school. "Welcome to Orange Star High Bulma." 18 said as she and Bulma walked in to the school.  
  
"Bunny where are the schedules for this semester?" Baba said as she walked into the office. "Oh I just had me hands on them." Bunny said. "Good they'll be nice and sticky." "Aw here they are." "Bunny these are the schedules that we couldn't find for last semester so maybe next year you'll find the ones for this semester. May I help you?" She asked Bulma. "Uh yes this is my first year and I don't know where I'm suppose to be." "Right you need to fill in a couple of papers." Bulma stud there as Baba gave her each paper twice.  
  
The bell rang as everyone tried to get to there classes. "Oh great every teacher I got this year has flunked my at lest once." Tien said as they walked down the hall. "Well I won't worry about anything especially Baba." Krillin said. "Oh and why is that?" Vegeta asked. "No reason I just ain't gonna take none of her crap." "Aren't you suppose to be in home room Krillin?" Baba said walking out of a classroom. "Yes mam I was just taking a walk." "You where just strolling. You had better get to home room." "I'll get to home room when I feel like it." "Maybe a afternoon a banging erasers after school will get your manners straight." "Yes mam." "Ok see you after school." Then she walked off. "I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap. You really showed her." Vegeta teased.  
  
"Hey guys this is Bulma this is Chi-Chi Stormy and Misty." 18 said as she arrived at the table with Bluma. "Hi." Bulma said nervously. "So where did you come from?" Stormy asked. "My parents why?" "Uh she came from Sydney Australia." 18 said. "So how are things down under?" Stormy asked. "Fine thanks." "Oh no Launch alert." "Hey guys I bet you guys can't guess what is going on." Launch said. "Probably not." Stormy said annoyed. "Well the election for Student counsel offices has started and guess who is up for vice president." "Who?" "Me." "Well we wish you the best of luck." "Oh you must think I'm such a nut for not introducing myself to your friend. I'm Launch." "So how do you like Bulma so far?" 18 said while Bulma was talking to Launch. "Do you think we could make her one of the pink ladies?" "She looks to P.O.ed to be pink." Stormy said.  
  
"Hey look it's the foot ball team." Krillin said. "Yeah and Fred got his foot stuck." Piccolo said. Tien wandered off and layed down on the bleachers and was looking up two girls dresses. "Piccolo turned around and saw Tien. "Look guys." He said. "Huh?" The other boys said. "Tien!" Piccolo said causing the girls to look down and smack Tien with there purses. Piccolo went down there. "You are a sick man kid." He said then squirted Tien with his water gun and when Tien came up shoved an apple into his mouth. "Hey guys get up here I want to hear what Vegeta did at the beach." Goku said.  
  
"So what did you do this summer Bulma?" 18 asked. "I spent most of it at the beach. Met a boy." Bulma said. "So tell us what you did at the beach." Piccolo said. "Come on you don't want to know all the horny details." Vegeta said. "Are you kidding?" They all said. "All right I'll tell you."  
  
V-Summer lovin' had me a blast - B-summer lovin', happened so fast  
  
V-I met a girl crazy for me - B-I met a boy, cute as can be  
  
V,B-Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Boys-Tell me more, tell me more, T-did you get very far?  
  
Girls-Tell me more, tell me more, S-like, does he have a car?  
  
V-She swam by me, she got a cramp - B-he went by me, got my suit damp  
  
V-I saved her life, she nearly drowned - B-he showed off, splashing around  
  
B,V-Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Girls-Tell me more, tell me more, 18-was it love at first sight?  
  
Boys-Tell me more, tell me more, K-did she put up a fight?  
  
V-Took her bowlin' in the Arcade - B-we went strollin', drank lemonade  
  
V-We made out under the dock - B-we stayed out until ten o'clock  
  
V,B-Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Boys-Tell me more, tell me more, G-but you don't got to brag  
  
Girls-Tell me more, tell me more, C-cause he sounds like a drag  
  
B-He got friendly, holdin' my hand - V-well she got friendly, down in the sand  
  
B-He was sweet, just turned eighteen - V-well she was good, you know what I mean  
  
B,V-Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Girls-Tell me more, tell me more, M-how much dough did he spend?  
  
Boys-Tell me more, tell me more, P-could she get me a friend?  
  
B-It turned colder, that's where it ends - V-so I told her we'd still be friends  
  
B-Then we made our true love vow - V-wonder what she's doin' now  
  
V,B-Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights  
  
Girls,Boys-Tell me more, tell me more, Tell me more.  
  
"He sounds nice." Misty said. "What was his name?" "Vegeta. Prince Vegeta." "Well I think he sounds really cool some day you might get to see him again." Stormy said. "Well lets go girls." "Do you really think that I might get to see him again 18?" "Uh yeah. Bulma we had better get to class."  
  
Later at the bon fire Bulma was in the cheer leading squad. "Hey Vegeta look at this." Krillin said. Then hi Tien and Piccolo did a really stupid looking cheer. "Guys grow up." Vegeta said when they finished. Just then a white car came driving at them. "So what do you think?" Goku said when Vegeta came up to him. "What a hunk a junk." Vegeta said. "I know but with a new paint job and a new engine she will be running smooth. I'm gone race her on thunder road." "Hey what are the scorpions doing here? This isn't there turf." Tien said. "Yeah but if they decide to get ruff we are ready." Goku said and got out his switchblade comb and Piccolo got out his squirt gun.  
  
Just then Stormy came around the corner looked at the scorpions' car then to Goku and Piccolo then started to laugh. "What is it Honey?" Tien said. "Ok first of all don't call me Honey and Second you are gonna kick some scorpion butt with a switchblade comb and a squirt gun." Stormy said. "You know she has got a point." Vegeta said. "Oh quiet Vegeta." Goku said throwing a punch at Vegeta  
  
"You did good Bulma." 18 said. "No I mest up I was so nervous." "No you did fine." "Oh hi Misty Chi-Chi." "Yeah hi. Uh Bulma we have a surprise for you." Chi-Chi said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her along. "Yeah I think it might to some good at thunder road." Krillin said. "Hey Geta. Got a surprise for ya." Chi-Chi said. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Then she grabbed Bulma and put her in front of him. "Bulma?!?" Vegeta said in disbelief. "Vegeta?!?" Bulma said. "What are you doing here I thought you where going back to Australia." "We had a change of plans." Vegeta was looking so happy when Goku walked up to him and shaked his head. "Oh yeah you know it's cool rocking and rolling." "Vegeta? What's wrong with you?" "I don't know? What's wrong with you?" "What happened to the Prince Vegeta that I met at the beach?" "I don't know why don't you put in a missing person's add or something." "I wish I never laided eyes on you. Good bye." And with Bulma stomped off.  
  
"Bulma men are rats ok they are so low for even dogs to bite." 18 said trying to comfort her friend. "It's just than Vegeta was so nice to me this summer." "Hey don't worry about him. The girls are having a sleep over at my house to night do you want to come?" "Yeah." "Ok come on lets go."  
  
"Do you want a cigarette?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma. "Uh no thanks I don't smoke." "Come on why don't you try it. It won't kill you." Misty said. Bulma gave up and took the cigarette. "Ok so how about a little sneaky peak to get the party going?" Chi-Chi said. "Wow its imported." Misty said taking the bottle. "Yeah you sound so surprised." Stormy said taking the bottle and taking a drink. "I got some Twinkies anybody want one?" Misty said taking out a bag. "Twinkies and wine. You are so smooth." Stormy said sarcastically. "It says here it is a desert wine." Misty said taking a drink. "Hey Bulma didn't get any wine." Chi-Chi said slapping Misty in the back of the head. "No its ok really." "You probably never had a drink before." "No I had some Champaign at my cousins wedding." "Bulma would you like me to perise your ears for you?" "Dun dun dun." Misty Stormy and Chi- Chi said." "Quiet girls." "I'm not sure 18." "Oh don't worry." "I'm not sure that my father would approve-Ahh." "Uh lets go to the bathroom my mother will kill me if I get blood on the carpet." "Uh I guess-Ahh." Could be heard from behind the door. "Uh guys Bulma is sick I just did one ear she saw the blood and ble." "Well your not getting your hands on my ears." Misty said. "Well you'll be sorry I have just been accepted to beauty school." "So you're dropping out of Orange Star High." I like to think of it has a career move. Here is your toothbrush Bulma." "Thanks 18 I'm sorry to be so much trouble." "No its ok." Chi-Chi was putting on a wig and was looking in a mirror. "I don't like those goody two shoes."  
  
C-Look at me, I'm Bulma B., lousy with virginity  
  
Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Bulma B.  
  
Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way  
  
Won't come across, even Rock  
  
Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day  
  
I don't drink or swear, I won't rat my hair,  
  
I get ill from one cigarette  
  
Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers.  
  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?  
  
As for you, Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do  
  
You got your crust, I'm no object of lust,  
  
I'm just plain Bulma B. Elvis, Elvis, let me be, keep that pelvis far from me  
  
Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool  
  
Hey, fungu, I'm Bulma B.  
  
"Are you making fun of my Chi-Chi?" Bulma said coming out of the bathroom. "Some people are so touchy." 


	2. Greased Lightning

Hey this is the second chapter. I know that the first chapter was a little different from the movie but I had to be original. So on with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just then the boys pulled into 18's driveway. "Hey I changed my mind. Let's go home." Vegeta said. "Oh come on Geta." Tien said. All the girls huddled around the window. 18 looked out the window. "They can't come in here my folks'll flip." 18 said. "You goodie two shoes are too much for me. I'm getting my kicks while I'm still young enough to get em." Chi-Chi said climbing out the window. "What is she gonna do? Shimmy down the drainpipe? She can't fly." 18 said watching Chi-Chi climb out the window. "Hey Chi-Chi don't fall." Krillin said. "Quiet boy." Goku yelled. "Man I'm out of here." Vegeta said and left. "Hit the road boys." Goku yelled. "What are you kidding?" Piccolo said. "I said now!" Tien Piccolo and Krillin got out of the car and watched Goku drive off with Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku pulled into a perking lot, after a while Yajirobe, leader of the scorpions, pulled up with Maron and bumped into Goku's car. "Hey this is a no parking zone." Yajirobe yelled. "The hole place is a no parking zone." Goku yelled back. Yajirobe rammed him one more time then drove off.  
  
At the party Misty got some paper and started to write a letter. "I don't know what I saw in Vegeta." Bulma said sitting next to her. "Don't worry hon. Take one of mine." Misty said handing her about 20 pictures to look at. "There is so many." "I know." "How do you keep up with them all." "I'm a great pen pal. Hopelessly devoted to each and every one." "Can I have some of that?" "Sure." Misty handed Bulma some paper then Bulma walked out side.  
  
B-Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry  
  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you  
  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you  
  
My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go"  
  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
  
But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you  
  
The next day Goku pulled his car into Auto class at Orange Star High. "What happened to it?" Tien asked looking at the damage. "Yamcha." Goku answered. "So how are you gonna fix this?" Piccolo asked him too know looking at the damage. "Well that's where you come in." "We'll need parts." Tien said. "We can borrow." "What about the paint?" Krillin said. "We can borrow that too." Vegeta thought for a minute then said, "Ok look guys this car is Automatic, it's Systematic, it's Hydromatic, why it's Greased Lightning."  
  
V-We'll get some overhead lifters, and four barrel quads, oh yeah  
  
G-Keep talkin', whoa keep talkin'  
  
V-Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah  
  
G-I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money  
  
V-With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
  
You know that ain't no shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tip in greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah  
  
A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah  
  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks  
  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon - greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Cast-Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
V-You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
"Ok lets get to work guys." Vegeta said then they got to work. When they finished the car was white with red lightning bolts on the side. Later Vegeta and his gang went to the soda shop. They go a seat and behind them was Bulma and Yamcha. Chi-Chi walked over to them guys and said, "Is someone snaking you Geta?" "Bight the winnie Chi." "Relish." "Do you want some different music?" Bulma asked Yamcha. "Yeah." "I need some money." Yamcha gave her a quarter and she walked over to the jukebox. Vegeta got up and walked over to her. "Hey Vegeta. What are you doing to day?" Launch said grabbing Vegeta. "I can't talk now." "Come on." "I can't talk." "Call me." Launch said finally letting go. "Hey Bulma how are you?" "I'm fine you?" "Yeah I'm good. Look about the bon fire. I'm sorry for the way I acted. You see I have this reputation and." "That's why I like it that Yamcha is so simple." "Yeah to bad his brains are in his biceps." "And what have you got?" "What have I got? I could run circles around him." "I'll believe that when I see it." She said then walked off. The next day Vegeta went to the coach Roshi and said he wanted to be on one of the teams. Roshi said ok and tried him on a bunch of different sports. He tried Basketball Base ball Wrestling and decided to do track. While he was running around the track Bulma was with Yamcha. He was running then fell. Bulma ran over to him to see if he was ok. "Yeah I'm fine. So you still going out with that jock?" "Yeah." "Look at him he hates you. Come one lets go." "Ok." 


	3. Beauty School Dropout

Hey genes and gals this is the third chapter and I'm moving along. I know some of the personalities are mixed but who cares. I don't. Well on with Grease DBZ Style.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later Vegeta took Bulma to the soda shop. "I don't know Bulma." He said. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked. "There is just no place for us to be alone." "It's fine Vegeta." "Ok." He gave up and walked in side. Once they got in side Vegeta dragged Bulma to the back sat down and put to menus in front of the table and pulled her head down. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. " I just want some place to be alone." "So what will it be Kid?" Puar asked. "Uh I'll have a cherry soda." "Geta." "I'm not that hungry just get me a triple hamburger with everything on it and chocolate milkshake and a chocolate cake." "Oh sounds good I'll have the same." "Wow. You can eat a lot." "Hey Geta." Goku said pulling another table over to them. "Hi Chi- Chi." Bulma said. "Hey." She answered back. "Hey guys." Piccolo said coming over to them with Misty following behind him. "Geta!" Krillin shouted as him and 18 made their way up there too. And Tien and Stormy came up last. "Hey who has the ticket?" Piccolo asked. "Misty will in a while." "Oh yeah that's right." "Lets go Bulma." Vegeta said and they took off. "Come on Misty." "Sure." And they left. "Tien lets go. There is nothing better to do here." "Why not." Tien said then they left. "Hey you want to do 18?" Krillin asked. "No I think I'll stay here. See you later." "Ok." Krillin left. "Oh great I get the tip. Ok pay up." "What?" "What's wrong with you." "What's wroung with me. Goodbye." Chi-Chi left Goku fallowing. "Oh. Are you ok 18?" Puar asked "Yeah I'll be fine. Hey do you mind if I stay a little longer Puar?" "Sure if you want to." "Thanks. Hey I dropped out at beauty school." "Why?" "Because I had a little trouble in tinting class. I turned my hair pink. In fact I had a little trouble in all my classes. You know what I need is a guardian angel. What did you think?" "If you find him give him my number."  
  
Your story's sad to tell, a teenage ne'er-do-well  
  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block  
  
Your future's so unclear now, what's left of your career now  
  
Can't even get a trade-in on your smile  
  
Beauty school drop-out, no graduation day for you  
  
Beauty school drop-out, missed your midterms and  
  
flunked shampoo  
  
Well at least you could have taken time to wash and  
  
clean your clothes up  
  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix  
  
your nose up  
  
Baby get moving (better get moving), why keep your  
  
feeble hopes alive  
  
What are you proving (what are you proving)?  
  
You've got the dream, but not the drive  
  
If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool  
  
Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school  
  
Beauty school drop-out, hangin' around the corner  
  
store  
  
Beauty school drop-out, it's about time you knew the  
  
score  
  
Well they couldn't teach you anything, you think  
  
you're such a looker  
  
But no customer would go to you, unless she was a  
  
hooker  
  
Baby don't sweat it (don't sweat it), you're not cut out  
  
to hold the job  
  
Better forget it (forget it), who wants their hair done  
  
by a slob  
  
Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, and  
  
still the world is cruel  
  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school  
  
Baby don't blow it, don't put my good advice to shame  
  
Baby you know it, even Dear Abby's say the same  
  
Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta  
  
fly  
  
Gotta be goin' to that maltshop in the sky  
  
Beauty school drop-out, go back to high school  
  
Beauty school dropout, go back to high school  
  
Beauty school dropout, go back to high school  
  
The next week the news cure was at Orange Star getting ready for the dance. "Just great. This is the biggest event in Orange Star history and we don't have dates." Misty said to Chi-Chi as they leaned up against the car. Just then Yarjirobe pulled up. "Chi-Chi do you know what you are doing?" "What we are doing come on." Chi-Chi pulled Misty into the car and they drove off. Later they all arrived Stormy with Tien, Bulma with Vegeta, 18 with Krillin, Goku with Maron, Chi-Chi and Misty with Yarjirobe, and Piccolo just came. "OK. I just want to say a few things." Roshi said and everyone got quiet. "There are rules for the dance contest. 1 The couples must be boy girl. 2 If you are taped on the shoulder you must move to the side." "And there will be no dirty dancing." Baba finished. "Ok now here is Nappa." "All right lets get started." He said (A/N: Sorry I don't remember the rhyme he said.) "I am here live at Orange Star High. Hosting the dance contest. Now lets get this show on the road."  
  
Before I was born, late one night, my papa said  
  
everything's alright  
  
The doctor paid, mama laid down, with a semitone  
  
bouncing all around  
  
Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive  
  
Mama gave birth to the hand-jive  
  
"Hey Geta. I want you to meet Maron." Goku said. "Uh Hi Maron. Uh lets go Bulma." "How do you know Maorn?" "She is just a friend of the family."  
  
I could barely walk when I looked in town, when I  
  
was three, I pushed the fly  
  
While jumping would I move my legs, and I saw the  
  
dance while I gathered A's  
  
Bowed and clapped, I was only five  
  
And I danced 'em all, he's born to hand-jive  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody  
  
Born to hand-jive, baby, born to hand-jive, baby yeah  
  
How low can you go, how low can you go, how low  
  
can you go, how low can you go  
  
Higher, higher, higher and higher  
  
Now can you hand-jive, baby, oh can you hand-jive,  
  
baby  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, born to hand-jive, oh  
  
yeah!  
  
"So here are our winners." Nappa turned around to show Maron and Vegeta. "Now let's see our champs in a spot light dance."  
  
Blue moon, you saw me standing alone  
  
Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own  
  
Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
  
You heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for  
  
And then suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms could ever hold  
  
I heard somebody whisper 'please adore me'  
  
But when I looked, that moon had turned to gold - oh oh oh  
  
Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone  
  
Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own  
  
Without a love of my own  
  
(Blue moon)  
  
Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin were mooning the camera. The next day Baba made announcement. "We have pictures of you mooners and they are being sent to Washington right now. And even though these pictures aren't of your faces we can still identify you. If you turn yourselves in now you may escape a federal charge." The boys looked nervous. Just then Stormy walked around the corner. "Good one boys." She whispered so that only they could hear. Later Vegeta was with Bulma at a drive in movie. "Come on Bulma I said I was sorry." "I know. But I just think that you sand Maron went together." "We didn't go together we just went together." "Same thing." "No. No." Vegeta pulled something off his finger. "Uh Bulma would you hold me ring." "Oh Vegeta now I know you respect me." They sat there a while then Vegeta jumped on Bulma. "Vegeta get off of me." "What Bulma? Nobody is looking." "Bye." And with that she walked off. "Bulma you can't just walk out of a drive in."  
  
Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool, what will they say Monday at school?  
  
Bulma, can't you see, I'm in misery  
  
We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for me  
  
Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh Bulma  
  
Oh Bulma, maybe someday, when highschool is done  
  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
  
In heaven forever and ever we will be, oh please say you'll stay, oh Bulma  
  
Bulma my darlin', you hurt me real bad, you know it's true  
  
But baby, you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you  
  
Love has flown all alone, I sit, I wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh Bulma  
  
Bulma, Bulma, why-y-y-y, oh Bulma  
  
"Chi-Chi are you ok?" Misty asked her friend. "I don't know." "Was it Goku?" "Nah. You don't know the guy. Promise you won't tell anyone." "I'll take it to the grave." And they walked off. "Coming thru lady with a baby. Sorry." Chi-Chi walked off. "What's wrong?" Piccolo asked. Misty whispered and Piccolo left and relayed the message and it reached Goku. "So I hear you are having a baby." "Really. It's amazing how good news travels fast." Chi-Chi looked at Misty and Misty looked at Piccolo. "Hey you can tell me these things. I don't run away from my mistakes." "Well don't worry it was somebody else's mistake." "Thinks kid." And Goku walked off. "Anytime." Chi- Chi called after him. 


End file.
